


Zabific 2018, a Work in Progress

by kishiriaz



Category: Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Genre: WIP: Zabific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishiriaz/pseuds/kishiriaz
Summary: Gundam: The Origin makes me SO MAD.  So here is my headcanon and I will die on this hill.





	Zabific 2018, a Work in Progress

When Kishiria Zabi was five years old, at first she had a mother, and then she did not. Her mother went to the hospital to have a baby and never came back.

Many years later, she would look into the incident and words like  _placentia previa_ and  _eclampsia_ would fill in the gaps.  It would also make her decide to never give birth, although for as long as she lived she knew she wanted children very much.

While her mother went to the hospital and didn't come back, something else did.  Her father returned from being away carrying a very pretty baby.

Dozel, who was ten, was angry.  He spent most of his time in his room when he wasn't at school.  He didn't want to talk to Kishiria, or to Giren who was a grownup and always "in his study".  In fact, Gihren seemed more mysterious than usual.  

It fell to Saslo, who was almost a grownup, to explain to Kishiria why Dozel was so angry.  Kishiria liked talking to Saslo because he had his own office where he let her sit on the couch, and talked to her as if she was an adult herself.

"No one knew this was going to happen, Kishkeleh," he told her.  "She was pregnant, and her body did something no one expected.  It wasn't the baby who did it.  Dad is very, very sad, so he goes to work so he doesn't have to think about it.  Dozel is sad, but also really mad.  Mom didn't want to die, but she did, and it's not fair."

"What about Gihren?" Kishiria asked.

"Gihren doesn't know what to feel, so he reads books instead," Saslo told her.

Daddy had his own version of what happened.  He told Kishiria that Mommy had gone to heaven and left her body behind.  This was before Kishiria put on a black dress and went to a strange Mass where Mommy lay like a doll in a big chest.  This was the "body", they told her.  The "real" Mommy was in heaven, looking down on them all, especially little Garma.

Garma was the baby's name.  They went to church again after Mommy was in the box, so he could be baptized.  Kishiria stood by the big stone tub as the priest dipped her little brother into the water.

"Dunk, dunk, dunk," she said as he went in and out of the water.  She thought he'd cry, but Garma rarely cried.  He was a Good Baby.

Kishiria took great pride in showing Garma to visitors.  She felt that his goodness and beauty were also hers.  He had given it to her because Mommy died.


End file.
